


That's Not a House; That's an Abandoned Shed

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned shed, Arguing, Frenemies, Humor, oh yeah theres a serial killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: You and Bucky get sent on a mission together. You HATE Bucky and he hates you. Why? You're not exactly sure.Based of the prompt: I have no doubt that a serial killer is in that house sleeping with 5 dead bodies.
Relationships: Bucky/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Oh I Wanna Kill Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This may be a few chapters long. I'm also gonna start writing a Cabin Fever series here soon, so you can look forward to that.

You shoved clothes inside of your bag with anger. You were going on a mission with Bucky. That's right, Bucky! Of all the insufferable, it had to be him! Why couldn't you go with Steve?! Steve was so much nicer! You ripped a few shirts off some hangers and threw them in your bag.

"Barnes might be dead by the end of this." You growled.

Bucky wasn't happy about this mission either. He didn't want to go on a mission with you! Heck, he hated even being in the same room as you! Bucky grabbed some jeans from his drawer before tossing them in his bag. He grabbed a few knives (more like 10) and slipped a few on various places of his person, then put the rest in his bag. He looked for his knife sharpeners in his top drawer, only to find them not there. He frowned.

"I could've sworn I put them in here." He muttered. "Nat might've borrowed them. I'll ask her."

You grabbed some of your knives and did the same as Bucky. No doubt Bucky was bringing a whole suitcase of weapons. You held up his knife sharpeners and smiled.

"He'll be looking for these." You laughed before slipping them in your pocket. "Now where is my pepper gun?"

Okay, so Nat didn't have them. That only meant you did. Bucky saw that coming. Good thing he thought ahead and stole your pepper gun. Although, he was a bit wary of touching it because of what happened last time.

~Flashback~

"What's this?" Bucky asked holding up the tiny gun.

"Put it down, Barnes." You growled.

"I just wanna know how it works." He spat.

He started moving it in his hands, before accidentally shooting himself in the eyes. The pepper spray that emitted from the gun burned like the flames of heck. Bucky cursed before stumbling backward, dropping the gun, and yelled in pain.

"I told you to put it down." You said before walking toward him. "Let me see."

Bucky hissed. "Get away!"

"Fine. It's your own fault." You said grabbing you gun from the floor before walking away.

~End Flashback~

Bucky shivered at the memory. Bucky would never admit it, but it was entirely his fault. You both met at the Quinjet, glares and insults being shot at each other. Steve had unfortunately been caught in the crossfire.

"Can you guys just be civil for once?" Steve said before shaking his head.

~~~~~~~

"That's not a house; that's an abandoned shed." You said looking at the worn down "house" with disgust. "I have no doubt that a serial killer is in that house sleeping with 5 dead bodies."

Bucky scoffed. "Scared are you? What happened to the all tough Y/n?"

You glared at him. "I just don't want to die, okay? That place is practically falling apart!"

As if on cue, half the roof caved in. Huge clouds of dust and dirt rose into the air.

"Alright guys, be back in two weeks!" Steve called before flying off in a hurry.

"You get that half of the house." You said as Bucky grunted.

You and Bucky entered the house, quickly surveying the area. What you saw next made your heart stop.

"Bucky!" You squeaked. "There's a serial killer in the living room!"

Bucky hurried over to where you were, only to frown. There was a man, a long yellow beard attached to his ugly face, and surrounding him were cereal boxes. Each one had multiple stabs in them with cereal pooling out. Butter knives scattered on the floor.

"See! Serial killer!"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "That's a cereal killer."

"That's what I said. Serial killer!" You refuted.

Bucky rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. "Let's just get him out of here."

Bucky nudged the man with his boot, and the man stirred. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Bucky.

"Cereal Lord? Is that you? Have I finally killed enough cereal to please you?" The man asked wiping his face with his beard briefly. "Have I truly become a Cereal killer?"

"Can I kill him?" Bucky asked turning toward you. "He's obviously not okay."

"Look, dude, get out or we're gonna kill you." You said pulling out your pistol.

The man quickly got up, collecting his butter knives, before scurrying out the door.

"My hunch was right, there was a killer in here." You said as Bucky grunted.

You stared at Bucky unamused. "Is that your favorite thing to do now, grunt?"

Bucky growled this time as he pushed past you. "I gonna take a shower."

"Aren't you going to help me fix the other half of the house?" You asked.

"No." He said before closing the bathroom door.

You huffed. "Fine then. It's not like I need your help."

~~~~~~~

You wiped the sweat from your brow and dusted your pants off. You beamed at your work. The half you fixed looked better than the other half and thanks to your talent of nature, you were able to fix the house in a decent amount of time. You heard the bathroom door open and turned toward it with a glare.

Bucky walked out of the bathroom, no shirt on, sweat pants hanging on his legs. He was drying his hair while looking down with a white towel, ruffling it against his long wet locks, and you had to admit he looked pretty hot. No, you couldn't fall for him.

"How's it going?" Bucky asked, not looking up, as he was still drying his hair.

"Buck, wow, I didn't think you were still here, because, you know, you took THREE AND A HALF HOURS in the shower!" You said glaring daggers. "You sure you got everything clean?"

Bucky tossed his towel on the couch and smiled.

"Sorry, mom, I didn't think taking a long shower was a crime."

You scoffed. He was smirking and you knew he was not sorry.

"Whatever, Barnes. I fixed and cleaned the house while you were at your day spa, so I hope you're grateful."

"Wow, day spa was the best thing you could come up with? I thought you were better than, doll." He said emphasizing the doll.

"Look, can you just start dinner while I take a shower? I'm exhausted from the day." You said grabbing you clothes. "And for Pete's sake, get on a shirt!"

~~~~~~~

You walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed and ready to eat.

"Wow, thirty minute shower. Nice." Bucky said as you grabbed a plate. "Well, thirty minutes and 47 seconds, but who's counting anyway?"

"You can keep time? Who knew?" You said putting an enchilada on your plate. "Thanks for dinner."

Bucky stumbled back dramatically and placed a hand on his chest. "Did you just thank me? Oh my gosh, I wish I would have gotten that on recording."

You rolled your eyes and took a seat at the table, Bucky not far behind you. You guys ate quietly, well, for the first 7 seconds.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look stunning under a dusty light bulb hanging from a rotting roof?" Bucky said before scooping a forkful on enchilada in his mouth.

"Can't say I have, Barnes."

"Well, you do. The dust particles floating around complement you quite nicely."

"Thanks." You said sarcastically. "And that musky smell that is so thick in the air must be radiating off you. As much as I do love disgusting smells, I really must say you need another shower. I guess you didn't wash everything."

Bucky chuckled. "You are a wonder, you know that, doll?"

"Yup." You said popping the "p" with a smile.

This was gonna be a long two weeks.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do a few things that makes Bucky kinda want to kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! I hope you like this chapter, because I know I did!

"Bucky, its my turn to get the bed. You had it last night!" You said trying to push the assassin off the bed.

"But I got here first. Besides, I've got old bones. Would you make your great grandpa sleep on the floor?"

"No." You answered glaring at him. "But your bones are just fine. Now get off!"

Bucky grabbed the pillow and covered his head. "Nope."

"Bucky!" You huffed. "The floor is horrible!"

"Then sleep on the couch." He mumbled through the pillow.

You glared at the super soldier and stomped out of the room. He chuckled and tried to get some sleep.

"Gosh, I hate Barnes." You mumbled to yourself.

You laid on the couch and tried to get comfortable. You had slept on the couch last night and it was like sleeping on a bunch of broken cement bricks. It was horrible to say the least. Then an idea popped into your head.

"Barnes is gonna get it." You laughed to yourself.

Once you were sure he was asleep, you set to work. You grabbed a few rolls of duck tape and grinned evilly. First, you rid Bucky of any knives he had, which were a lot. No matter what people said, Bucky sleeps like a giant, dumb rock. It also probably helped that you were a trained assassin.

You began quietly taping Bucky to the bed. Duck tape was good for anything, right? You made sure he was tightly taped to the bed and had enough wraps and layers so he couldn't break free. To add a few finishing touches, you drew cat whiskers and a nose on Bucky's face, tied a pink bow into his hair, and sprinkled a little glitter into his hair as well.

"Aw, look at little Bucky." You said taking a quick picture. " Night Barnes."

~~~~~~~

Bucky woke up to the smell of bacon. The aroma filled his nose and he sighed in delight. He went to remove his covers, but something restricted his movements. He quickly went into alert mode and took in his surroundings. He was duck taped to the bed and a plate of freshly made bacon was sitting on his nightstand.

"Oh, she is so cruel." Bucky said as his stomach began to growl.

Bucky tried reaching for his knife in his pocket, but realized that it was gone. All of them were. He quickly jerked his head and noticed a sign on the other side of him that said: "LOOKING FOR THESE?" His knives were in a neat pile under it.

"I'm so gonna kill her." Bucky growled.

He tried to free himself from his restraints, but it was no use. The duck type held firmly in place.

"Come on! Where is Super Soldier Strength when you need it!" He groaned.

"Morning Soldier." You said entering the room with a smile. "You gonna eat that bacon?"

"Get me out of this right now!" Bucky demanded.

You tried to hold back a laugh due to the fact that he looked so adorable with glitter and kitty whiskers.

"I'll take that as a no." You said grabbing his plate of bacon.

"You wouldn't dare!" Bucky said with a glare.

"Oh, I would." You said picking up one of the pieces. "I made them nice and crunchy too."

You were about to put it in your mouth when Bucky yelled.

"Stop! I'll do anything! Just put the bacon down!"

You smiled. "Anything?"

"Yes. Just get me out of this and don't touch my bacon." Bucky said knowing he had no other choice.

"Okay, Barnes. You have to tell Steve that you were the one who stole his marshmallows and you have to sleep on the couch the rest of the time we are here."

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "How did you know I stole Steve's marshmallows?"

"There's a lot you don't think I know."

"Steve might literally kill me if he found out it was me. Can I not tell him? I promise I'll sleep on the couch though."

"Telling Steve is part of the deal, Barnes." 

"Fine."

~~~~~~~

"What is this?!" Bucky exclaimed as he looked in the mirror. "You ruined my handsome face!"

"You're fine." You said rolling your eyes. "At least you got your bacon."

"I really hate you right now." Bucky said trying to get the glitter out of his hair.

"I was reading over the mission and we have to disguise ourselves as country bumpkins."

"What?" Bucky said snatching the papers from you. "There must be some mistake. I would rather go undercover as hobos than country bumpkins!"

"That's because you already look like a hobo. Don't worry. This could be fun." You said taking the papers back.

"I'm so gonna regret this." Bucky mumbled.


	3. Country Bumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowboy Joe causes some anger to bubble in Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry it has taken so long to update. I had writer's block, and my mom and dad (they're divorced) have been arguing a lot and we might have to go to court (again). So please forgive me. Anyway, hope you enjoy

"How do I look?"

It took everything in you not to burst out laughing. "Great, Barnes."

"What is it? Is it the cowboy hat?" Bucky asked pointing to the hat that rested nicely on his head.

"No, you actually don't look entirely ugly in it. It's the belt. That thing looks like it will tip you over."

Bucky frowned. "Well you don't look exactly perfect either."

"You're just jealous because I'm rocking this country bumpkin look." You said tipping your hat with a laugh.

"Now, do I put my pant legs over the boots or in the boots?"

You rolled your eyes. "It doesn't matter. Whatever you want to do."

You thought Bucky looked so cute with his cowboy gear on. And the way he was fussing with his looks was adorable. Too bad he hated you. You were just playing the same game he was. You actually liked Bucky, but he didn't seem to feel the same way.

You and Bucky pulled up to the bar in a rickety old truck Tony had managed to find.

"We're looking for a man named Cowboy Joe. Now, lay low and let me do the talking." You said as Bucky chuckled.

"Sure thing."

You both entered the bar, and you and Bucky took seats in the corner of the room, trying to look normal.

"Maybe sitting in a dark corner with our heads low isn't that normal." You said as Bucky shrugged.

"It's normal for me."

You rolled your eyes. "There he is." You said pointing to the man who was currently laughing. "By the pool table."

"You up for a good old game of pool?" Bucky asked.

"If ya wanna get your butt kicked, sure." You said standing up.

Bucky laughed. "Whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better."

You and Bucky went over to the pool table. Bucky went first and got three balls inside. Lucky shot. He missed the next one though and you snickered.

"Let me show you how it's done, Barnes." You said lining up the perfect trick shot. "13. Left pocket."

Bucky scoffed. "Like you could get that."

"Watch me." You said as you went for it.

The ball zinged around, bouncing nicely off of a few banks and fell nicely into the left pocket.

"Now, what were you saying, grandpa?"

Bucky rolled his eyes and grunted. "Lame."

You ended up winning the game, much to Bucky's surprise, considering he's never lost. It was even worst that he lost to a girl. You were doing a little victory dance and Bucky was get annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Can we just get this Cowboy Joe info and get out of here?" Bucky groaned.

"Sure, Barnes." You said rolling your eyes. "Just stand by and let me work my magic."

You strolled over to the bar, sitting on an empty stool, and lazily sipped a coke. Just as planned, Cowboy Joe took quick interest in you and strutted toward you.

"What's a pretty dame like you sittin' here all alone?" He chuckled as he sat next to you.

"Well, I'm not alone anymore." You said with a smile.

"How about we get to know each other?" He said licking his lips.

~~~~~~~

Bucky had a hard time holding back his growls. Cowboy Joe was just another guy looking for a one nighter. He had to admit, it looked like you were accomplishing the mission. Bucky was harshly chewing on his straw as Joe leaned closer to you. Anger bubbled in Bucky's chest. Okay, so he kinda had a huge crush on you, but was too scared you felt the same, so he opted to this little game of ours. Once Joe's lips touched your cheek, that was the breaking point.

Bucky bolted out of his chair, steam coming out of his ears like a cartoon character, and strode over to the both of you. His chair crashed onto the floor, causing you and Joe to turn in his direction. 

"Bucky?" You said, surprise lacing his name.

"We have to leave. Now." Bucky said as you hopped off the stool.

The look on his face was enough to tell you he was about to kill someone.

"Sorry." You said flashing a smile toward Joe. "Maybe another time."

Once you and Bucky got in the truck, you turned toward him.

"What the heck Bucky?!" 

"I could ask you the same thing!" Bucky growled. "You like him. Don't you? I could see it in your eyes!"

You scoffed. "Excuse me?! He's a disgusting old cowboy! Also, why would you care?! It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything!"

Bucky let out a growl as he started the engine of the truck. You both were quiet the rest of the way back. Once you both entered the house, you decided to confront Bucky.

"You like me, don't you?" You said as Bucky stiffened.

He stared at the ground, unable to say anything.

"Just tell me the truth, Barnes."

"Yeah." Bucky whispered still looking down. "I like you. There. Are you gonna crush my heart out now?"

You stared at Bucky in shock. You liked him too, but you thought he was the one who hated you.

"I like you too." You said as Bucky looked up at you in disbelief.

"Y-you like me b-back?" Bucky stuttered, trying to process what was going on.

"You heard me. Come here, Barnes." You said extending your arms.

Bucky launched himself toward you, completely relaxing in your touch. He sighed in contentment as you threaded your fingers through his hair. Maybe the next few days wouldn't be horrible after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments always welcome.


End file.
